Warner Bros. Animation (BrittalCroftFan version)/My Little Pony: The Movie
My Little Pony (stylized as My Little Pony: The Movie) is a 2017 Canadian-American 2D-animated live-action musical fantasy film directed by Chris Columbus for live-action and Jayson Thiessen for animation and was produced by Hasbro Studios and Warner Animation Group and released by Warner Bros. Pictures, making it the 11th animated film in the Warner Bros. Animation canon and the fifth film under the "Warner Animation Group" banner. It is also Point Grey Pictures' first kid-friendly film. Plot The films opens a animation sequence, which presents flashbacks from the show as the narrator recounts on the story of how Twilight Sparkle and her friends had made new friends and use their magic of friendship to save Equestria. The scene then changes to a live action, revealing to be a story, told by Megan's mom (Zooey Deschanel) telling her youngest daughter Megan (Lily-Rose Depp), a story about Twilight Sparkle and her friends. The films then sets to ten years later, where Megan's Dad (Will Ferrel) tells Megan (Christina Ricci) to get ready for school. At school, Megan is being considered a pony lover by her classmates, stating on how she loves ponies more then her friends. The only friend she had is Sally Conner (Jessica Wesson). Meanwhile, in Equestria (which has a portal in a book), the ponies are getting ready for their first Friendship Festival. Then, suddenly, they are interrupted by Tempest Shadow, a broken-horned unicorn who uses freeze orbs to trapped the fellow princesses. Twilight, alongside Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike, flees the city. Taking a shelter inside a cave by the river, Fluttershy suggested they need a help from another world. Back in the real world, Megan was a little upset that her friends had called her "Pony Lover". At dinner, she ask her parents if her brother will love ponies as much as she does. Before her mom could tell her about it, her father interrupt, scolding her daughter for believing in such childish thing and tells her that she is grounded for the night. As Megan went upstairs, she sat on her bed, feeling very sad. To make herself happy, she thought of drawing a picture of herself, her brother and her parents. She also had made herself a "Friendship bracelet". Then, a book activates, and before Megan knew it, she was pulled into a book. She then woke up, and look confusedly around, and she saw the ponies right in front of her. Rainbow Dash was being skeptical about it, saying that they don't trust humans, but Twilight insists on giving her a chance. She proceeds telling Megan about the treat about to do something bad to Ponyville and ask Megan that they need her help, to which Megan agrees. Meanwhile, the Storm King contacted Tempest, and reminds her to gather all of Equestria's princesses in order so he can use his mystical staff for power, and promises to repair Tempest's broken horn. Meanwhile in Klugetown, they met Capper, a feline con artist, who later on genuine friendship, but they found out when they are about to be sold as goods. Megan, Spike, and the Mane Six escaped through the town and boarded a delivery airship, escaping from Tempest Shadow, who uses Capper to locate the current location of Twilight. In the airship, while having lunch with the eight passangers, the birdlike crew were once pirates, and were the Storm King's delivery services. Rainbow Dash, with Megan's help, helped the pirates to be what they are again so they can take them to the Hippogriffs; however, the Rainboom had caused a give away to Tempest. Annoying by the Mane Six's carelessness, Twilight was able to get them out of there single-handly, and have them ride on a hot air balloon. Meanwhile, Tempest found the map, and destroys the airship (though the birdlike crew and Capper survived) Once the eight reach Mount Aris, they were able to find a whirlpool, and, thanks to Princess Skytar, gave them their air helments, and takes them to her mother, Queen Novo, who changes Megan into a mermaid, Mane Six into seaponies, and Spike into a pufferfish. Twilight was able to steal the pearl to use again the Storm King, but the alarm went off, and this cause Queen Novo to banished them group to the surface. After bickering with her friends about the events in course of their journey, (and Megan went back to the human world, since she knows Twilight was right all along not to trust humans), an ashamed Twilight is foalnapped by Tempest, who gains Twilight's sympathy upon about how her friends feared and shunned her after the Ursa Minor attacks her. Once they got backed to Equestria, the Storm King was able the use his staff to absorbed the princesses' power and now in gain control. Meanwhile, Megan (who now has six rings) and Twilight's friends reunite with Capper, the pirates, and the hippogriff Skystar to go back to Canterlot, and saved Twilight. Once he sawed his army being outnumbered, the Storm King creates a powerful tornado, and was also betraying Tempest Shadow. Twilight saves her, and she and her friends (along with Megan) reconciles, and were able the staff from the Storm King, disperse the storm. the Storm King was about to turn them into stone using the orb, but Tempest destroyed the orb, turing both into stones, which causes the Storm King to die as he land hard into the ground. Tempest was free, and with Megan's help, Twilight and her friends restored Canterlot, and revive the ponies. With the Friendship Festival back on, and all of the ponies celebrate with the allies, Twilight confess Tempest to use her broken horn to light up the fireworks, was accepting friendship. Megan thanks Twilight and her friends, and went back home in the real world, where she was reconciled her parents, and was happy to see her brother. Cast Live-Action *Christina Ricci as Megan Williams (portrayal in live-action and voice in animation), a young girl who loves My Little Pony toylines ever since she was a child. **Lily-Rose Depp plays as Young Megan Williams. *Jessica Wesson as Sally Conner, Megan William's only best friend, as well as only one who believe in magic of friendship. *Will Ferrel as Mr. Williams, Megan's father. *Zooey Deschanel as Mrs. Williams, Megan's mother. Animation *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, a studious alicorn princess responsible for spreading friendship and harmony across the land of Equestria. *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack, a hard-working and sensible apple farmer pony. **Ball also voices Rainbow Dash, a brash and adventurous pegasus. *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a joyful pony obsessed with parties. Shannon Chan-Kent performs Pinkie Pie's singing vocals. **Libman also voices Fluttershy, a timid pegasus with an affinity for animals. *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a ladylike fashion designer unicorn. *Cathy Weseluck as Spike, Twilight Sparkle's dragon assistant. *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, an alicorn and the ruler of Equestria *Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, an energetic "sea pony" (hippocampus). *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow, a broken-horned unicorn. *Michael Peña as Grubber, the Storm King's minion. *Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, the ruler of the sea ponies and mother of Princess Skystar. *Liev Schreiber the Storm King. On his acceptance of the part, Schreiber expressed that he "badly" wished to portray kid-friendly roles that his children would be able to watch, noting their exposure to his more violent, adult-oriented work *Taye Diggs as Capper, an anthropomorphic cat and reformed con artist. *Sia Furler as Songbird Serenade, a "pop star" pegasus. The character's design is modeled after Sia's facially obscured stage persona. *Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno, an anthropomorphic parrot pirate. Music Development Gallery File:rainbows_rendezvous_by_lumdrop-d4xjvvt.jpg|Megan and the Mane Six performing the magic File:megan_concept_by_lumdrop-d4xjw48.jpg|Concept Art of Megan in her animation form File:megan_williams__pre_form__by_dashiemlpfim-d8q2g9r.png|Official artwork of Megan in her animation form Quotes *Megan: Mom, dad, you think that my brother would've love ponies? He has been to college, after all. *Megan's mom: Sweetie, I thought- *Megan's dad: Megan! It's time for you to GROW UP! You're to old for such childish things now! *Megan: Dad, if you just listen to me- *Megan's dad: You're grounded for the night! Go upstairs, now! *Megan: I wish you two will believe in ponies as much as I do. sobs Cast and crew gallery File:362px-Christina_Ricci_by_David_Shankbone.jpg|Christina Ricci as Megan Williams in both Live-Action and animation File:308px-Will_Ferrell_2013.jpg|Will Ferrell as Mr. Williams File:Zooey_Deschanel_May_2014_(cropped).png|Zooey Deschanel as Mrs. Williams File:Tara_Sparkle.jpg|Tara Strong as the voice of Twilight Sparkle File:Ashleigh_Ball_Applejack_Rainbow_Dash.jpg|Ashleigh Ball as the voice of Applejack and Rainbow Dash File:Andrea_Libman_Pinkie_Pie_Fluttershy.jpg|Andrea Libman as the voice of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy File:Tabitha_St_Germain_Rarity.jpg|Tabitha St. Germaine as the voice of Rarity File:Cathy_Weseluck_as_Spike.jpg|Cathy Weseluck as the voice of Spike File:Sia_Furler_as_Songbird_Serenade.jpg|Sia Furler as the voice of Songbird Serenade File:Chris_Columbus.jpg|Chris Columbus (live-action director) File:actor_11873.jpg|Jayson Thiessen (animation director) File:MV5BMjMzMTA2MzA4OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNjkzNzc2MTE@._V1_UY317_CR28,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Steffan Andrews (composer) File:_1WR4_cK.jpg|Daniel Ingram (song writer) Trivia *The film is similar to The LEGO Movie: **Both had a main character who do their everyday routine (Megan Williams reading books about friendship in My Little Pony; Emmet follows his instruction in The LEGO Movie). **Both characters had to listen to their instructors both before and during their journey (Megan Williams for Twilight Sparkle; Emmet for Vitruvius). **They like to sing the acclaim song (My Little Pony Friends in Megan's case; Everything is Awesome in Emmet's case). **And are chosen as the saviors of both worlds (Megan being a heroine of Equestria in My Little Pony; Emmet being the Master Builder in The LEGO Movie). **Interestingly, both films are claimed as The Best Warner Bros. Animated Movie; however, The LEGO Movie was the first, and My Little Pony was the second. Transcript Main Transcript /Transcript}} Trailer Transcripts /Trailer transcripts}} Credits /Credits}} Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Allspark Pictures Category:2D animation Category:2017 films Category:PG-Rated films Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Cartoon and Live-action films